Not My Dream
by BackForward
Summary: Season 8 was Eric's coma dream and when he wakes up he tells them all about it, it causes Hyde to come to a realization.


_Hyde laughed. "Guys, I think it's time we honor all the brain cells that survived the '70s. Despite our best efforts, some of those bastards pulled through. Tonight they're going down!"_

 _"Die brain cells die!" Fez took a sip of his beer. "And you're next liver."_

 _"Hey, did you guys hear about that car that runs on water? It's got a fiberglass air-cooled engine and it runs on water, man!"_

 _Kelso stared at Hyde astounded. "It's like we never run out of things to talk about down here."_

 _"I knew you burnouts would be down here." Jackie stated as she and Donna crouched down to the sitting Kelso's height_

 _"You guys, it's almost Midnight. Mrs. Forman is poring the champagne." Donna informed them._

 _All the guys stood up and began to follow the girls towards the stairs. "Hey, guys, last one up the stairs... has to call Red a dumb ass! Eric said causing everyone to run._

 _Hyde grabbed Kelso, preventing him from going up the stairs. "Ah man." Kelso grabbed the stupid helmet._

 _"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one!"_

* * *

"Dumb ass!" Eric yelled as his eyes popped open causing everyone to look at him. Why were Fez, Donna, Kelso, Jackie, and Hyde in his room? Well Donna was understandable but the rest of them...Wait where were his Spiderman sheets and why was he not in his room?

"Forman?" Hyde asked being the first one out of the group to speak. While everyone else stood frozen Hyde had took a small step towards Eric.

"What's going on?" Eric asked as he took in a few things. First, he was in the hospital. Second, Fez had a piece of melted candy bar on his chin. Third, he was in the hospital! "Why am I in the hospital."

"You fell off the water tower and went into a coma for three days!" Donna informed him as she threw her arms around him. She climbed in the bed with him and refused to let him go. "Never scare me like that again."

"Yeah Eric!" Kelso yelled seeming more angry than anything. "How are people supposed to listen to me talk about my _awesome_ daughter or remember that _I_ am the one who falls off the water tower!"

Hyde punched Kelso in the arm. "Shut up ya moron."

"Let's focus on what's important." Jackie pulled a comb out of her purse and began to walk towards Eric. "Your hair is terrible!"

"I agree. His hair reminds me of what hair looks like after sex." Fez paused for a minute. "It's giving me needs." With that Fez ran off.

"Ah don't come near me with your devil brush!" Eric yelled as he placed his hands up in defense.

"It's not a brush it's a comb." Jackie corrected him as if was obvious. "And this is not _my_ comb. I borrowed some of Mrs. Forman's gloves and got Steven to take Bob's."

Hyde smiled deviously as he remembered the plan. "I was going to take Red's, but Jackie kicked me in the shin."

"I'm sorry I didn't want you to die from getting foot stuck in your ass!" Jackie yelled obviously upset before leaving the room.

Kelso laughed. "Hyde's girlfriend is mad at him."

"Don't you have a baby to take care of?" Hyde sneered before turning back to Eric. "You're lucky you got a break from these morons. They've been even worse since you fell off the water tower!"

"Actually I was having a dream about you guys." Eric admitted almost reluctantly just as Fez came back into the room.

"A dream?" Fez asked instantly intrigued. "Tell Fez about your dream and how many girls I was doing it with."

"You were actually kissing Jackie."

"I kissed Jacqueline Burkhart?!" Fez exclaimed excitedly only for Hyde to punch him. "Ai! It was Eric's dream not Fez's." Fez lowered his voice. "At least not last night." Hyde hit Fez again.

"Did I kill him?" Hyde asked as he glared at Fez.

"No, you hated Jackie." Eric informed him thinking Fez's bruises would probably be a fun start of telling them about his coma dream.

Hyde crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. "I hated Jackie?'

"Yeah, you caught her in a hotel room with Kelso and then got married to a stripper!'

"Nice!" Kelso exclaimed before Hyde punched him. 'Damn Hyde! It was just a dream! I haven't done anything with Jackie in years!"

"You must have had some of the bad stuff Forman." Hyde muttered almost too low for anyone to hear him.

"What was I doing in your dream?" Donna asked as she nuzzled her head onto Eric's skinny shoulders.

"A guy named Randy." Eric growled as he thought about Donna's pretty boy boyfriend before going on to explain his dream in great detail, almost like it was twenty two episodes of a television show.

"My baby!" Mrs. Forman ran in the room and pushed Kelso and Fez out of her way causing Fez to fall to the ground and Kelso to scream, "UGH!" Kitty ignored them both. "All of you out! I need to check out my baby!"

* * *

Hyde sat on a chair in the hospital waiting room. He couldn't believe that Forman had even thought he could ever do that to Jackie. He looked at her as she walked towards him from across the room. She really was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Crap she was talking to him-what was she saying? She was going to get mad at him again.

Jackie snapped her fingers snapping Hyde out his trance. "Were you even listening to me Steven?"

"No." Hyde admitted before pulling Jackie closer to him and grabbing her hand. How could he ever find a hand better than that one? "Let's get out of here Doll."

Jackie snatched her hand away. "I'm not going anywhere with you Steven. You've been a jerk to me all day."

Hyde's eyes widened. He had heard what his life was like without Jackie and he didn't want to live that. "I'm sorry."

"What?" Jackie asked in shock. She was clearly wondering why he sounded so sincere. "Steven are you alright? Do I need to go get Mrs. Forman?"

"No." Hyde pulled Jackie closer to him again. "Let's just get outta here."

* * *

"Steven I'm bored." Jackie stated as she and Hyde laid on his bed. He had been surprising her since they had left the hospital, in fact he still hadn't let go of her hand.

Hyde looked at her and pulled her as close to him as he could. He wanted Jackie to know how much he loved her and that he would never choose anyone over her. "What about now?"

"I could stay like this forever Puddin' Pop." Jackie breathed cuddling to him. He would never admit it, not even now, that he loved it when she did that. Of course he didn't know that she knew he loved it.

"I'm sorry for being a jerk to you." Hyde whispered feeling more comfortable than he had in his entire life. This was what he wanted forever, he wanted Jackie, even if that meant he'd have to listen to ABBA for the rest of his life, or having...kids. Listening to ABBA would probably be easier than to have kids, unless their kids ended up liking ABBA. He looked up and silently prayed that any kids he had with Jackie wouldn't like ABBA.

"Okay now I'm convinced something is wrong with you. You're being nice...too nice. What did you do Steven?" Jackie asked as she pulled away from him.

"Nothing!" Hyde rolled his eyes, even though he didn't want to live without her, living with her was going to be a challenge, a challenge that he was going to excel at.

* * *

"Red can I talk to you for a minute?" Hyde asked already afraid enough that he was interrupting newspaper time, but this was important. He needed to talk to Red right then and right now.

"Listen dumb ass. When I'm reading my paper you leave me alone or I'll introduce my foot to your ass." Red threatened him as he glanced at Hyde instead of the newspaper.

Hyde sat down anyway and took a deep breath. "I need to borrow some money."

Red put down his paper with his eyes widened. "You interrupt me reading my paper. My favorite part of the whole damn day. And ask me for money? What the hell is the matter with you? Do you want throw up my foot after I kick it up your ass?"

Hyde took off his glasses and sat them on the table so he could look Red in the eye. "When Eric was in his coma he had a dream. He told us about it and it made me realize that I can't spend the rest of my life being a dumb ass and that I need to be a man. So I wanna borrow some money to buy a ring for Jackie." Red stood up wordless and walked out of the kitchen leaving Hyde to wonder if he was going to be killed by Red. It was about five minutes before Red returned with a hand in his pocket.

"I'm not going to give you any money Steven." Red told him and stuck out his hand to keep Hyde from protesting. "I'm not going to let you buy Jackie a ring."

"Red I'm gonna marry Jackie but if I don't propose to her with a ring I'm pretty sure she'll kill me." Hyde stated feeling odd about expressing that much to Red. "If you don't give me the money then I'm still gonna propose but just know it's your fault if she kills me."

"Jackie isn't going to kill you. Have you seen that girl? If you asked her to marry you, she'd say 'yes' before you got all the words out." Red put a hand in his pocket. "But I'm not giving you the money to buy her a ring. I called Kitty and she liked my idea."

Well there went his plan to get Mrs. Forman to guilt Red into giving him the money. Hyde sighed before standing up. "I understand."

"I don't think you do son." Red said stopping Hyde from leaving. He reached into his pocket and grabbed a ring before placing it in Hyde's hand. "This is the engagement ring I gave to Kitty. I always wanted to pass it down to our son."

"Why are you givin' it to me if you wanna give it to Forman?" Hyde asked as he stared at the ring.

"Because you're our son Steven. Now go get your girl."

* * *

"Steven you're wearing a tie!" Jackie exclaimed happily as she stared at the tie. He had borrowed a tie from Red, actually Mrs. Forman had made him wear it. She had actually came home crying saying how he was such a good man and how proud she was of him. It almost made him throw up.

"What about it?" Hyde asked as he looked down at it. He was having to pretend he didn't hate it and he _really_ hated it.

"Nothing you just look nice." Jackie told him with a smile. She kissed his cheek and Hyde began leading her to his car.

Hyde opened the door for her before getting into the car. This was going to be a long night...

They had listened to his Led Zeppelin cassette on the way to the restaurant and of course the waiter had messed up her order. _Three times_. He was never taking advice from Kelso again, really he should have put on the stupid helmet the second that he thought Kelso had a good idea. After Jackie finally got what she actually ordered she had ended up breaking a heel.

"Steven I want to go home." Jackie-well it wasn't a whine-but it wasn't that pleasant either. "Tonight has been terrible!"

"It's not over yet Jackie." Hyde stated with a scowl as he drove. He was going to propose tonight and she was going to like it, damn it. "So either get with the program and shut your pie hole or shut your pie hole!"

Jackie rolled her eyes as she began to realize where Hyde was parking. "Oh my god Steven! This is where we had our first date!"

"Yeah." Hyde got out of the car and sat on the hood prompting Jackie to follow him. He kissed her. "Huh."

"What?" Jackie asked curiously.

"Okay, I didn't feel anything." Hyde stated as he quoted one of the best worst day of his life. That had been a huge blow to his pride, especially since he was on his way to falling madly in love with the girl who had said those words.

"What?!" Jackie asked clearly not remembering it.

"No I mean the kiss was hot-"

"Shut up jerk." Jackie interrupted him before playfully pushing him. "You know I was lying, right?"

"I do now." Hyde told her with a slight teasing tone to his voice. "I mean here I was with this beautiful girl who told me she didn't feel anything when we kissed. Gotta admit, that wasn't my favorite day."

"I'm sorry Steven." Jackie apologized as she put her head against his shoulder. "I just didn't want you to ruin the best kiss of my life by saying you didn't feel anything. So I rejected you before you could reject me."

"Doll I will never reject you again." Hyde promised before kissing her cheek. "But here I am right now. With the most beautiful woman in the world." Hyde gave her a small hug. "You taught me that I was worthy of love and I'll always love you for that."

"Puddin' Pop." Jackie whispered in awe of what he was doing. He was opening up to _her_.

"I realized that I don't ever want to live without you." Hyde hopped off the car leaving Jackie to curiously stare it him.

"Steven what are you doing? Get back up here so you don't ruin the most romantic night of my life." Jackie demanded.

Hyde quietly reminded himself that he loved Jackie-even if she could be more annoying than anyone he had ever met in his life. "Jackie I used to think that we couldn't be more different. You were shallow, rich, mean, and bossy, you were everything that I hate, you still are." Hyde ignored Jackie's pout. "But then I started to get to know you and realized that even though you like ABBA and that you're a cheerleader that didn't mean we were so different. Both of us grew up alone, and I want both of us to keep growing together, so Jackie-" Hyde dropped down to one knee and pulled out Mrs. Forman's ring. "Will you marry-"

"YES!" Jackie interrupted him as she jumped off the car, tackling him in the process.

Hyde laughed, one of the most genuine laughs that had ever escaped his lips as he placed the ring on Jackie's finger. And there, the spot where they had first kissed. They got engaged and made love all night-or at least until-

* * *

"Who the hell is here at this time of night?" Red asked grumbling as he heard the door. He glared at Kelso, Donna, Eric, and Fez as they sat around the living room. "Other than these dumb asses."

"Red honey why don't you just get the door." Kitty suggested halfway irritated. Red opened the door and his eyes widened.

"Do these two belong to you?" A cop asked as he stood behind Jackie and Hyde. Jackie was standing halfway ashamed with a bigger smile than the joker with a twig in her hair, while Hyde tried to look like he didn't care but still had a hint (and by hint they meant huge but Hyde would always insist it was a hint) of a smile on his face. "I caught them outside of a car. They could've been ran over!"

"They do." Red stated holding back the 'dumb ass' on his tongue causing the cop to leave and Hyde and Jackie to step inside.

"Thanks Red." Hyde stated not letting go of Jackie's hand.

"So, what were you two doing?" Eric asked sarcastically before Kelso shouted.

"They were doing it!"

"No we were not doing 'it.'" Jackie told Kelso with a glare. "Steven and I were making passionate love because-" Jackie lifted up her hand-that was still firmly wrapped around Hyde's, and pointed at her finger. "We're engaged! But Mr. Policeman with no heart said that is no excuse for us to make love!"

"What?!" Eric, Fez, Kelso, and Donna asked in unison while Kitty jumped up and clapped saying, "Yay!"

"How many times is a policeman gonna come to my doorstep with two dumb assses that got caught having sex?!

 _Flashback 1_

 _"Funny story Red." Kelso laughed as he ran his hand up Pam Macy's back. "We were doing it!"_

 _Flashback 2_

 _"I had to go somewhere!" Fez shouted. "I have needs!"_

Red shook his head not enjoying reliving the experience. "With that being said, congratulations Steven. You too Jackie."

"Oh Mr. Forman!" Jackie let go of Hyde's hand for the first time since they had been caught so she could run and hug Red.

And just this once...Red hugged her back.


End file.
